


Tricked with no treat

by Bloodskyangel



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 3spooky5me, Halloween, I have no shame, I ripped off the Simpsons, OC?, Random youtubers briefly mentioned, Scary, Skeletons, Spooky, late as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodskyangel/pseuds/Bloodskyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is invited to a party but, after a misunderstanding, a witch turns everyone to the monster hidden in plain site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked with no treat

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is my favorite holiday of the year! So much excitement and yaays! Sorry it was late and that this probably sucks. It spiraled out of control and I have no clue what happened. I am insane :(

Suzy wasn't sure how she got the invitation but she gathered everyone and made sure the gang got there looking their best. Arin was excited to see who would show up at this "Youtuber Halloween" party. Holly was more than happy to make props and prosthetics for everyone. Ross wondered how much free candy would be there and how much he can fit in his mouth. Danny and Brian were hard press to find Barry a date cause that is what bros do. Barry would try his best to lose the NSP members as soon as they got to the party so he can chill and just be Barry.

The gang came up the walk way and admired the work put into it's Halloween decorations. Some windows appeared broken and some were missing completely. The pillar wood and porch board were slightly splintered and the brick at the base of the house looked old and about to crumple in some areas. There were red splatters sprinkled around the walls and on the porch. Spider webs hung from the roof and chimney to the porch. In the webbing were spiders and a giant queen spider resting on the roof. Brian sarcastically commented that the spiders could be scary if he was drunk and stoned. In the yard were bushes with broken and complete chains hidden in the bushes to which Dan joked about asking a lady to join him for an interesting night. Also in the yard were bones scattered about and "graves" with tombstones. Ross wanted to get a closer look at the tombstones' names and dates but Holly yanked him along to the party. The only light came from red and black bulbs and organ music played from hidden radios and would also cycle through horror movie themes.

A zombie in a butler outfit stood by the door and looked over the group as they approached. Suzy was a witch; dressed in a black dress with purple trimming, purple leggings and purple fingerless gloves, a stereotypical witch hat with a purple webbing design, and a black widow necklace. Arin was the Frankenstein monster; Suzy carefully applied slightly different shades of green all over his face and hands with black lines for stitching, and wore a brown shirt and brown pants with a black jacket and black boots from his wardrobe. Ross was a Zombie; Holly made the aussie somehow paler and applied "bite wounds", "gore" and "decay" to the arms, legs, chest, and face, his eyes appeared sunken in, and his green long sleeved shirt and blue jeans were ripped up. Holly was a Zombie Hunter; she found a leather jacket she completely forgot about along with some brown jeans she messed up while working and cut them up, she applied some prosthetics that made her look like she had some scars and scratches, she also found a pair sunglasses and an old red and white striped shirt which she tore a bit and applied some red-brown paint in splotches, she bought a pair of combat boots and made two fake katana swords. Danny was a Vampire; he opted to go for the classic Bela Lugosi look with the black cape, white shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, the necklace and the ring, with the addition of a red bow tie and a long cane with a wolf head Holly made. Brian was too lazy and dressed as Ninja Brian. Barry was a Werewolf; he was already a bit hairy so some hair was only added to his arms and face to give him the appearance of a feral animal, Holly made a pair of rubber gloves that looked like claws for him, and an unbuttoned orange plaid shirt and ripped dark blue jeans completed his look.

The Zombie butler asked for the invitation.

"Arin did you bring it like I asked?" Suzy questioned sweetly.

"Uhh yeah... I put it in my pocket." Arin started searching all his pockets; his cheeks becoming hotter with each passing second.

"No you didn't." Suzy crossed her arms and tapped her foot slightly. God, Arin hated when she did that.

"Ugh. It's probably in the car."

"Nope. I have it." Suzy handed the invite to the butler. "You left it on the nightstand even after I asked you to check that you had it."

Arin hung his head. "Raaggh... Arin do baaaad..."

Suzy giggled and decided to quit her nagging. She hugged the saddened Arin and followed everyone else inside as soon as the butler allowed them inside.

Once inside the Grumps were amazed at the turn out. Normally only a few people come to the parties but plenty 'Tubers were present. Shane Dawson and Lisa Schwartz were talking amongst their youtube friends they normally "colab" with such as Joey Graceffa and Tyler Oakley. The Normal Boots crew were conversing with the Hidden Block crew about video games that came out recently. There were many other youtubers the Grumps recognized and others they never heard of which surprised and pumped them all up.

Just as when everyone was about to go see what as there for them to do they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Heeeey!" The voice cried over the loud Saw theme.

"MARK!" Arin ran over and tackled the Let's player, followed by Dan with a gentle tackle and Ross who ended up throwing himself and the others to the floor.

"Ahhhh! Ross!" Dan screamed as loud as his lungs could allow as he was under them all.

"I'm sorry" Ross chuckled.

As soon as they all got up Markiplier puffed his chest proudly and asked "Can you guess what I am?"

"Coooool... You're Silver Surfer?" Ross guessed.

"... no. I'm uh. A robot." Mark answered disheartedly.

"Oh. Well come on! Let's party!" Ross ran off with everyone else shrugging and joining him.

Dan went to flirt with some female Youtubers. Brian was stopped by other people dressed as ninjas and "dueled" with them. Arin and Suzy headed straight to the dance floor. Holly went to sign herself and Suzy to the costume contest that would be held later on. Mark went to the area where video game tournaments were being held. Ross was found stuffing his face full of candy and other sweets. They were all to busy to notice Barry. Barry didn't mind. This is what he wanted anyways. Now he could casually have conversations with other people and relax.

"Hello there wolfy." A woman snuck up behind Barry as he was finished talking to Felix Kjellberg.

"Oh! Hi there."

"Having a good time?" Her eyes shimmered bright blue.

"Yeah actually. This is super cool."

"Glad to hear it Barry Kramer."

"I am sorry I didn't catch your name?" He could have sworn he didn't introduce himself yet.

"Hmm hmm hmm" She laughed. "I am sorry, I invited everyone here so I know everyone's name. I am Gelle Bram. Call me Gelle, please."

"Well thank you Gelle."

"Come with me upstairs so we can talk with out having to yell so much."

Gulp. Isn't this what Dan told Barry about? Upstairs equaled whoopee. Barry didn't mind in that case. She was pretty. Bright blue eyes that were obviously contacts, slightly thick and mostly curvy, legs for days, a darker complexion, voluptuous baps, tight behind, and hair colored dark red. She was clad in clothes similar to Suzy's; perhaps she was a witch too. Barry wondered if she would mind that he didn't bring any protection. Barry also ignored Dan idiotically jumping up and down and throwing grins and thumbs ups at him.

(0)_(0)

About a half hour later was the costume contest. The boys stood in the front row to cheer on the girls and hold up the overly-stuffed-with-candy Ross. Suzy and Holly had to compete with slutty/sexy superheroes, slutty/sexy animals, and slutty/sexy cartoon stars and one other witch. Dan was puzzled. Wasn't that girl up with Barry a bit ago? In the first round some heroes and most of the animals were voted off. A ladybug cursed loudly and flipped everyone off as she walked off the stage. In the next round the last of the animals and half of the cartoon stars were voted off. Woody Woodpecker ran off the stage crying. Next round all were voted off except Suzy, Holly, zombie Batman, and the other witch. Zombie Batman and Holly were voted off leaving Suzy and Gelle. Arin turned to cough and noticed a tubby cowboy.

"Jon?"

"Oh hey Arin."

"So who wears the witch better?!" Yelled Matthew Patrick. He points to Gelle. The crowd is pretty loud with it's cheers. He points to Suzy. The crowd goes berserk. Matthew points a few times and is given the same responses. "Alrighty. The winner is clearly, Suzy Hanson of the Game Grumps!"

"Excuse me." Arin politely sidesteps and runs to congratulate Suzy. The rest of the gang, including Mark and Jon, go on to congratulate her as well as congratulate Gelle.

"Oh my gosh, were did you get the contacts?" Suzy asked.

"Uhmm. Pinky Paradise?" Gelle answered, unsure.

"I knew it! They look good, almost real."

"I would hope so hmm hmm."

"Hey can I talk to you for a moment please?" Dan escorted Gelle off to the side. "About Barry..."

"He is a sweet boy."

"I bet" Dan muttered.

"What?" Anger seeped into her face; somehow darkening her already dark skin even more so.

"Nuh nothing."

"Barry was sweet until he assumed I was to sleep with him. He seemed so understanding on the show. You would think he wouldn't jump to such conclusions... As with you!"

Gelle pointed a finger out and poked Dan in the chest. Each poke actually hurt a lot. Dan flinched and backstepped with every jab. The gang saw this and ran over to see what was happening. When Ross tried to run he felt his stomach lurch forward. He quickly turned and grabbed a bowl to throw up in. Gelle turned to the barfing aussie.

"YOU DARE DESECRATE THE SACRED BOWL OF KHAOS!?" Gelle yelled with an unearthly voice.

Holly tried to calm Gelle. "I am so sorry! We'll clean this up-"

"I invite you all here to bless you, but I see you aren't the one to deserve it, ANY OF YOU!" Gelle raised her arms up with her hand pointed to the ground. "Gras kur de nacht ser de blet herk dar gracht yatch si nor. Nor si natch. Brew chaaaabaaa!"

Brian interrupted. "Uhm look, I am sorry but we will pay whatever you think is necessary for the bowl. Please stop spouting that nonsense and talk to us like an adult".

"Khoas wert new quiot HA!" Gelle disappeared into purple smoke that quickly spread about the whole house. The 'Tubers bodies started to stretch and contort. Bones snapped and reformed. Most yelled out in pain while other simply felt power surging within their bodies and minds.

When the smoke dissipated, Gelle was no where to be seen and the groups bodies stopped hurting.

"Ugghhh. My stomach.."

"Ross, that's what happens when you stuff yourself with crap. Apparently you also piss off witches when you stuff yourself with said crap" Dan grumpled. His teeth were really aching him.

A loud shot rang across the whole house. Everyone turned to Jon who literally had the smoking gun. "What the fuck? How can this be loaded? It's a fake gun I got a Party City!"

Holly instinctly ran a finger over one of her blades she made out of rubber. Blood trickled out of her fresh cut. Dan's eyes went immediately to Holly's finger. Before he knew it he rushed Holly. Other people rushed Holly as well and all including Danny fought in a huge pile. Ross grabbed Holly away from the pile and tried to shield her from anyone who tried to get close to her. Arin did the same with Suzy although everyone seemed to want Holly.

"Dan! What the hell are you doing!? Get out of there and let's go home!"

Dan hissed at Brian and leaped out of the pile and made a bee line to Holly.

"NO!" Ross threw himself in front of Holly.

"Dan please stop!" cried Holly.

Brian just wanted Dan to stay still. So Dan did; midair and in mid-strike. Brian wanted Dan to get over to him so he could slap the crap out him. So Dan floated over to him and Brian smacked him. Brian couldn't believe it; no one did: he was able to use his mind to do stuff. Just like Ninja Brian in the NSP videos.

Everyone looked at themselves. Their costume became their skin. The weapons were real, the fur was real, the powers were real. As the Grumps and Mark and Jon took a bit extra time to see what they had become the rest of the guests grew mad. They used their powers and abilities to fight one another and trash the house. A werewolf jumped from the stairs and landed next to the Grumps. Brian moved to attack but Arin stopped him.

"It's Barry." Barry looked like a mix of the old and new versions of the werewolves from the movies; face closely human with the body contorted to a more wolf-like shape.

"Oh God." Suzy, Brian, Jon, and Holly looked the same but Holly had legit weapons and Brian and Suzy had differing powers.

""I can't even- ugh raaa mmm" Ross's face and body were rotted and was continuing to worsen.

"Holly? I'm. I'm so sorry I tried to...". Dan's teeth and nails sharpened and his eyes were more piercing.

"It's okay Dan. I know you didn't mean it." Arin's body felt awkward to him; as if the parts were not his own.

"What do we do!?" Mark's body became metallic and heavy.

Mark brought up a good point. What would they do? What could they do? The other guests were rampaging and destroying everything in their wake. Soon enough they would leave the house and be unleashed onto the city. The group ran out of the way of the cursed Youtubers and eventually found themselves in a library. Arin shook himself out of his confusion and started to direct his friends.

"Okay guys here is what we need to do! We need to find the witch and get her to change us back."

"But how would we get Gelle to do that?" Barry growled.

"Hmm."

"If we do get her, how do we know she wont blast us or something?" Dan asked.

"I see..."

"Merrrr tubrrrr ughh sseeety" Ross tried to speak but failed.

"I think Ross's trying to say the the other Youtubers will destroy the city" interpreted Mark.

"Uhh-huuh" Ross nodded his head.

"Ross, are you okay? It looks like your getting worse." Holly hugged her husband to her, fearing the worst. Ross hugged back and nodded.

"Okay guys. I think I got it. We'll split up into three groups. Brian, Holly, and Suzy you'll stay here and look for anything that might help us against Gelle. Dan and Ross will search for Gelle. Jon, Mark, Barry, and I will do crowd control and make sure no cursed person leaves the house."

"Arin. Ross..."

"Holly, we need everyone on this. When we get Gelle to turn us back to normal Ross will be back to stuffing himself with candy."

"I... beeee... kay Hully. Luuuuuuuub youuu."

"I love you too Ross. even if you sound drunk right now."

"Wuh-ver. Dan!" Ross ran to Dan and they set out the room.

"I'll see you soon." Arin kissed Suzy who teared up a bit at the fought of Arin fighting monsters and God knows what else.

Jon, Mark, Arin, and Barry ran out the library.

"Okay Holly, Brian. We got a lot of ground to cover."

"Should be made easy with Ninja mind tricks" Brian grinned before he jumped across the library.

"I think I remember the Dewey Decimal System..." Holly set out to the other side of the library opposite Brian.

"Hmmm. Arin please be okay. All of you, be okay" Suzy went on to focus in the middle of the library.

(0)_(0)

Ross and Danny walked the halls and corridors of the house. The house seemed to get bigger with every step they took. Every shadow that was cast made the boys jump and every creak would make their hearts race. They would occasionally bump into each other and shriek. Some times they would come across other cursed people but they were saved by one of their friends. The two were heading down a hall way with a dead end and two doors. Even with Ross by his side Dan was not once at ease.

"I don't like this."

"Uhh wealy? I mm hafing fum." Ross rolled his eyes, which promptly fell out.

"Ew! Ew oh God no!" Dan held in his urge to yarl.

"Can luk up dreshs lik dis" Ross giggled. He bent down to pick up the eyeballs. He blew on them and pushed them back in.

"Ugh! Let's just hurry up and find her! Not everyone is a thrilled about this as you are dude"

"You wealy dink I lik dis! Hully no dink dis sec-she" Ross glared the best he could since his eye lids were starting to sag.

"Whoa whoa, I'm sorry okay. Just a bit stressed is all buddy. You should rest"

"Nuh! Nuh way! I guh" Ross pushed past Dan. He knew his body was failing him. He knew that better than they did. He could feel his body get worse with every step, every movement, every second. He wanted to help and do his part to make up for his mistake. He had to do this. For Holly. While he still could. "I fuked up".

"Nah man, I fucked up too. I assumed she slept with Barry and I should have known better than to open my mouth about stuff like that. Let's rest you in here" Dan opened the door to his left.

Inside was a dark room with an alter and many rows of pews. Ross thought it looked like a church. Siting in a nearby pew was Gelle. She stood and turned to the boys. Her hair and eyes turned black, she became thinner and taller, her jaw lowered to unreal length, her voice deepened to a growl. Ross saw this and froze with fear. However, Dan saw something different. He didn't see Gelle; rather he saw the perfect woman. Shoulder length beach blond hair, green eyes, thin waist, shapely legs for days, and a warm inviting voice.

Dan heard: "Come to me Daniel. Make love to me."

Ross heard: "GOOD LUCK BOY. BY THE TIME YOU GET TO YOUR WIFEY-POO SHE'LL ETHER BE DEAD, OR YOU'LL BE THE ONE THAT KILLS HER!"

Ross bolted as quick as his one good leg would let him. He had to warn the others.

(0)_(0)

Crowd control seemed to be going well until a few people escaped. Barry volunteered to get them since he was the only one who wasn't either extremely heavy or a mere human. He ran through the streets was swiftly and carefully as he could to find them. It wasn't too hard since he could smell them. He first found Lady Zorro who was about to stab a guy who cat called her. He was able to find a brony who became a white pony who was trying to shake off kids trying to ride him. He found zombie Batman who was stalking someone dressed as Lux Luthor. The last one Barry had to find was someone who dressed as Link. He found the guy cutting bushes and getting frustrated that no money came out. Barry managed to carry back two at a time before he moved on the next two.

He counted himself lucky that he was as fast as he was otherwise they may have terrorized other people and may have killed someone. While on his way back with zombie Batman and Link he thought about what happened back upstairs with Gelle. How he immediately regretted asking if she wanted sex from him. How embarrassed he was when she looked at him in horror. How she must have felt degraded and thought Barry was just like every other guy. Barry cursed at himself and thought himself as the worst person. Well Hitler was the worst, he rationalized to himself as he entered the house.

His friends were exhausted. Jon sat on the stair well with his boots off and guns holstered. Arin was bent over and huffing to catch his breath. Mark wasn't all that tired since he was a robot so he just took minute to look over all the buttons and dials on him. Barry immediately felt like throwing himself amongst the rest of the people on the floor and rest but he knew he couldn't; too much to do still.

"Guysh!" Ross entered the room; well more like crawled.

"The fuck happened!?" Arin walked over to Ross and picked him up.

"Fund herr. Hafta hurry. Dan truble..." Ross was starting to drift off.

"Arin have Ross take you to Gelle. I'll check on the library crew and get them to you. I'll follow your smell. Get there fast and hold her off till we get there. Jon and Mark go with him."

"On it!" Ross led Arin, Mark, and Jon while Barry ran to the library.

(0)_(0)

"I found something!" Brian appeared behind Suzy and shoved a book into her hands. THE BOOK OF 18ST CENTURY SPELLS.

"Great job Brian! Holly did you find anything?"

"No! Nothing here!" Holly started jogging to her friends.

"Page 394" Brian informed Suzy.

Suzy turned to said page and read the passage. THE MAN WITHIN, OUTWARD AGAIN.

"Looks like the one!" Holly beamed.

"Alright, let's go and-"

"Rrrrrrrrr"

"What was that?"

"Grrrashhh"

"No way!"

A zombie hoard was literally appearing in midair. Puffs of smoke brought zombies to the trio. Brian and Holly used their abilities to fight off the hoard until they heard the doors burst open. Barry lent a hand and evened the odds for the trio. Brian used the mind abilities and strength of Ninja Brian to utterly destroy many zombies at once. Holly used both katanas to slice the zombies and shred them. Barry battered at them and tore the bodies apart. Suzy finally managed to master another spell that created fire balls to fling at the undead. But no matter how much they fought the hoard never depleted.

"Suzy! Have Barry take you to the witch!"

"What? No Holly I am not leaving! Besides they may not have found-"

"Ross found her! Jump on my back let's go!"

"No... I can't leave-"

"Jesus Christ just go!" Brian yelled.

"But what about you two?"

"We'll be fine just hurry!" Holly and Brian yelled.

"Barry?"

Barry flung Suzy on his back and ran as fast as he could. Holly looked back at her fighting friends. She wasn't a religious person, but she prayed they would be okay.

(0)_(0)

Barry burst through the left door as his friends' sent instructed him to do. He and Suzy saw Jon on his back passed out cold, sparks flying out of Mark and his head and limbs twitching as his systems glitched out, and Arin batting away Dan who leaped and ran around his green friend. As Suzy looked closer she saw Dan's eyes were glazed over like when he had to much skittles and cola and passed out in a food coma.

"He's under Gelle's control."

"I got it."

Barry ran over and smacked Dan's spine. Dan fell to the ground and hissed at Barry. As he was starting to get up Arin ran over and tackled Dan. He locked his arms around Dan as his vampiric friend flailed around uselessly. Suzy checked on Jon and Mark, assessed that they were alive but out cold, and ran over to Arin.

"Arin! Are you okay?"

"Hey, where's Ross and Gelle?"

Back in the library, Brian managed to keep most zombies from biting or even getting close to he and Holly but noticed Holly's fighting was a bit distracted. He knew she was worried about Ross and the others; but mostly Ross. To be truthful he was too, although perhaps not in the way Holly was. Brian thought more along the lines of Ross turning and killing any of them because they couldn't fight him off or kill him if need be. If the spell is reversed there is no guarantee lives lost would be restored.

"Holly look alive, 5 o'clock!"

Holly looked to her left to see a large zombie that slipped her radar. Slicing his head off Holly began to resume her thoughts of Ross. Granted she was more focused on not dying herself but she could stop worrying. Ross did want to be a robot but Holly wanted them to dress as a couple. If she had listened to Ross she wouldn't have to worry about him. Ross would have probably blown up the whole house and any chance they had at returning to normal people however but the thought of Ross being lost forever; she could think about it. Not now.

"Merrrr..."

Holly saw a puff of smoke drop down a lean zombie with short hair and a green long sleeved shirt.

"Ross no please."

Ross shuffled forward slowly. His mind was completely gone, his eyes glazed over, his body rotted and slowly started to fall apart. Holly tried her best to kill all the other zombies without even nicking Ross. Ross would follow Holly and reach for her but would fail as she pushed him away or pulled herself away. Brian decided that he needed to take care of it, but how? If he killed Ross Holly would stop fighting and might allow herself to be killed or try to kill him. Brian didn't want to kill Ross but he was to far gone; right? But what if...

Brian used his telepathic powers to try to tap into Ross's mind. He saw Ross tied and held by some kind of purple mist while someone else seemed to control the body. It was Gelle; she moved her body to move Ross and attack Holly. Brian tried to clear the mist by sheer mental power alone. Gelle moved away from her post and glided over to Ross and spout more mist to surround him.

Holly saw Ross stop moving completely and Brian putting his focus on Ross. She also noticed that no more zombies spawned. She decided to kill the last remaining few before she would got to Ross. She only hoped she wasn't to late.

Brian saw Holly run over to Ross and shook him; told him to snap out of it. The tears in her eyes hurt his heart and seemed to dispel a bit of mist.

"Ross! Ross please. Snap out of it. We're almost done. When we get home we can do anything you want. All those toys you wanted, all those trips you wanted to take; we'll do it all! Just come back. I'll do anything you want and won't ever say 'God damn it Ross' ever again. Please come back. I love you."

The mist was shoved away as Ross found the strength, with Brian and Holly's help. Gelle was forced out of Ross's head and appeared as mist out of Ross's mouth. Ross coughed and fell to the floor. 

"Holly stay with Ross, I need to follow her."

Holly nodded her head as she cradled Ross to her chest and patted his back as he continued to cough.

Brian found the mist going through a broken door and followed it inside. He found Jon and Mark out cold while Arin despreatly tried to hold onto Dan and Barry scouting the area. Barry waved Brian over and asked him to help Arin. He held Dan with his mental will and Arin collapsed to the floor exhausted. Brian informed Barry Gelle was in the room with them and advised Barry to go to Suzy. Suzy was reading the book to reverse the spell. She was in the middle of the alter reading the incantation and how to read it properly. She may have only one shot to do it and she had to make sure she wouldn't blow it. As Barry warned her a purple mist revealed Gelle. She towered over the two Grumps and looked at the book. with a bat of an eye the book caught fire and burned away.

"Oops~"

"Look, Gelle. I am sorry. It doesn't have to be this way. I offer my sincerest apologies and myself. Blame and punish me, not my friends. I shouldn't have humiliated you like that and I am the biggest jerk on the planet for assuming something that I had no business thinking about in the first place. Please, I am so sorry. Enough of this please!" Barry begged. His eyes looked to Gelle; pleading, begging.

"Too late Barry Kramer. You and your friends are not worthy of normal living; nor life at all! But I am merciful so I let you live; live to be the monster you really are."

"Please, not everyone is guilty and those who are are extremely sorry. You let this go on and soon the city will be in danger. Innocent people will suffer and die. We had to bring back several people who left your house and were about to kill. Is all this worth the embarrassment you had?"

"And the Sacred bowl!"

"I'm sorry, I know that is something important to you and your witch clan or whatever but is it really worth all the trouble and danger you caused?"

Gelle paused. Was it worth it? She meet plenty of nice people in the city that would sadden her to see die. She also saw how this can turn into a global epidemic. The death of the world could be on her hands; worst case scenario of course. Still, Khaos the great god of destruction would be pleased of her work and yet she would still be punished by the god of life. A punishment more severe than anything she had ever know; she shuddered at the thought.

"I would need your help Berhow. I can't reverse it alone."

Crap. Suzy didn't read that in the book. Good thing Barry talked her into giving up her vendetta. They chanted the words Suzy read as Gelle lite up incense. The white smoke from the incense turned black and then to purple as it spread around the house and enveloped every body except Gelle. Nearing the end of the incantation the smoke turned to blck once again and on the last word it turned white and entered the mouths of the cursed. The bodies snapped back into place and powers left the bodies of the Youtubers. Before Barry blacked out from the pain he saw Gelle bend over him and kiss his cheek.

"I didn't want you Kramer, not yet. Now there can't be anything between us. I am saddened but even if I see you, you will not see me."

(0)_(0)

Everyone found themselves on their own bed the next morning. Everyone had forgotten the previous night and made videos talking about a night they never had. Everyone hd forgotten except Barry. He couldn't remember much, but when bits and pieces came to him he shrugged it off and thought it was a dream. However, there are times he couldn't shake this feeling that he did something the previous night that wasn't the memory he had. It felt that it was placed in his mind to cover up a bigger truth but he didn't have enough to put it all together.

Life returned to normal. The Grumps made videos of them playing games terribly, Markiplier played many games somewhat adequately and Jontron made reviews much to random for a sane person to follow. The other Youtubers made colabs and videos enjoyed by many. And Barry was Barry.

Still. Barry couldn't shake the feeling that he knew an intern at Maker studios. She was very nice and pretty too. He wondered how she can pull off those blue contacts and dyed red hair with that dark body. His stomach felt odd when she winked at him and his body shivered when she called him Kramer.

**Author's Note:**

> :}


End file.
